


Human Decepticon

by ErisNuiLadyFall



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: AU, Drugi Sezon, Gen, Human Decepticon, Wojna między Deceptikonami i Autobotami
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisNuiLadyFall/pseuds/ErisNuiLadyFall
Summary: Erin Smith nie różni się za bardzo od reszty swoich rówieśników, tak jak oni usiłuje zaplanować swoją przyszłość i szuka kogoś kto ją zrozumie. Choć nie przewidziała, że osobami, które staną się jej towarzyszami, nie są ludzie...





	1. Chapter 1

_Wiele Eonów temu, stolica Cybertronu..._

Gladiator Megatronus wyszedł z sali zebrań kipiąc z wściekłości. Wszyscy schodzili mu z drogi; w chwili obecnej mógłby zabić samym spojrzeniem.

\- Megatronus! - w ślad za nim z komnaty wybiegł znacznie mniejszy mech w niebiesko-czerwonym pancerzu - Megatronus, zaczekaj!

\- Orion, zejdź mi sprzed optyk - warknął srebrny mech zaciskając pięści. - Dobrze ci radzę.

\- Megatronusie, ja nie chciałem... - zaczął Orion kładąc dłoń na ramieniu przyjaciela.

\- Czego nie chciałeś?! - Megatronus odepchnął archiwistę. - Zostać następnym Primem, tego nie chciałeś?! Przestań zgrywać naiwne niewiniątko, chodziło ci o to od samego początku!

\- Oszalałeś?! - zdenerwował się młodszy mech. Megatronus może i był większy i silniejszy, ale Orion znał go aż za dobrze; gladiator nigdy nie ośmieliłby się go uderzyć. - Na co mi to? To jakaś obsesja, czemu w ogóle tak ci zależy...?!

\- Bo Prime ma **władzę**! - wszedł mu w słowo gladiator. W jego oczach pojawiła się zimna, niczym nieskażona furia. I szaleństwo - Mógłby znieść ten przeklęty system kastowy bez mrugnięcia optyką! Ale żaden tego robi, bo kasty przynoszą im **korzyści**! Gdyby mianowali mnie nowym Primem, zmieniłbym to. Dość dzieci zapylających sobie systemy w kopalniach energonu, dość niewolnictwa...!

Głos mu zadrżał. Orion doskonale wiedział czemu; wolność Megatronus wywalczył sobie na arenach. Wcześniej był niewolnikiem, czyjąś własnością... Handel żywym towarem był dość powszechny, zwłaszcza w dzielnicach biedoty, ale w wyższych warstwach społecznych nie mówiło się o tym. To był temat tabu.

\- Megatronusie, wiesz, że jestem wobec ciebie lojalny - Orion uniósł dłonie w uspokajającym geście - Powiem Radzie, że nie chcę tego tytułu, poproszę by znaleźli kogoś innego. Razem znajdziemy inne rozwiązanie, dobrze?

Miał nadzieję, że Megatronus się uspokoi i przyzna mu rację. Jak zwykle.

\- Zejdź mi z drogi - warknął tylko gladiator odpychając archiwistę na bok i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia. Orion nie poszedł za nim. Stał przy ciężkich, bogato zdobionych wrotach prowadzących do sali zebrań i patrzył na plecy odchodzącego przyjaciela z miną kopniętego szczeniaka. Megatron zgrzytnął gniewnie zębami - Pieprzony naiwniak.

Tylko czemu czuł się jak ostatni drań?

* * *

_Rok 2016, Ziemia..._

Miasteczko Jasper zbudowane na środku pustyni w Nevadzie z pewnej odległości wyglądało jak wrzód na zdrowym ciele i miało całkiem dużo z wrzodami wspólnego. Małe, ohydne, drażniące i do niczego nikomu niepotrzebne.

Tego dnia te wszystkie cechy uwydatniły się jeszcze bardziej; upał był nie do zniesienia, do tego stopnia, że asfalt na jezdni zaczynał się _topić._.. Pedałowanie w tymże upale też nie wywoływało okrzyków radości. _Co mnie podkusiło, że by włożyć długie, **czarne** spodnie?!_ , wściekała się w myślach Erin Smith wjeżdżając pod górkę. _Bo je uwielbiasz, słonko_ , zarechotał głosik w czeluściach jej zwojów mózgowych, _I nikt nie musi wiedzieć, że zdarłaś sobie do krwi prawą łydkę, bo nie zdążyłaś wyhamować na żwirowym zjeździe._

 _Co prawda, to prawda_ , zgodziła się Erin ostatni raz dociskając pedał i wtaczając się na wzgórze. Tam czekał ją widok rodem z koszmaru: liceum w Jasper, w Nevadzie. Już na wstępie przywitał ją znienawidzony obrazek: Jack "Do-niczego-nie-dojdę-i-nie-mam-szans-na-związek" Darby z pięknym motocyklem. Czarny byłby lepszym kolorem niż nijaki niebieski, ale to w końcu motor Darby'ego, czego by się tu spodziewać?

Posyłając maszynie i właścicielowi złowrogie spojrzenia, Erin odstawiła swój rower na stojak i powlokła się do wnętrza budynku. Gorzej niż na zewnątrz; bure ściany, przepełnione kubły, nawalające lampy, a dyrekcja chyba nie słyszała o takim błogosławieństwie cywilizacji jak klimatyzacja.

Pierwsza lekcja: Matma.

Czyli piekło dla humanistki.

Nauczycielka matematyki, pani Rogers już czekała w klasie, gdy I F LO weszła do sali i pomału zasiadła w ławkach. Jej małe oczka ukryte za grubymi, wiecznie brudnymi od kredy szkłami już wyszukiwały wśród uczniów ofiary do przepytania. To był jej codzienny i najbardziej znienawidzony przez uczniów rytuał.

Miejsce Erin było na samym końcu pomieszczenia, w kącie, daleko od okien, tuż przy tablicach ze wzorami. Jej ławka była łatwa do rozpoznania; blat był pokryty taką ilością rysunków, że można by go powiesić w muzeum, tuż obok Paula Gauguin'a i Vincenta Van Gogh'a. Tak po prawdzie tylko ławka w matematycznej była tak pobazgrana; na innych lekcjach aż tak się nie nudziła.

\- Wyjąć książki i zeszyty - rozkazała skrzekliwym głosem nauczycielka. Najlepsi uczniowie zrobili to wyjątkowo chętnie, ci gorsi ociągali się jakby mieli nadzieję na to, że czas szybciej popłynie. Oczywiście nie płynął szybciej, ale każdy potrzebuje jakiejś nadziei.

Choćby i takiej lichej.

Erin zaliczała się do tych, którzy porzucili nawet taką nadzieję, ale pokazywali swoją niechęć do przedmiotu rzucając niedbale książki i piórnik na blat. Podczas gdy pani Rogers dyktowała zadania na dzisiejszą lekcję, dziewczyna wyjęła z plecaka zeszyt zgoła niezwiązany z przedmiotem. To był jej brudnopis, w którym szkicowała co jej akurat przyszło do głowy. Ostatnio miała fazę na grę "Don't Starve", więc na stronach pojawiały się sceny związane z gierką, czyli potwory, cienie i śmierć. Pal licho matmę, na sprawdzianie się podciągnie.

\- Panno Smith! - skrzek matematyczki rozległ się tuż nad jej głową. Erin aż podskoczyła ze strachu; ta baba potrafiła się skradać jak kot, albo jakiś pieprzony ninja mimo szpilek! - Jak widzę ma pani coś ciekawszego do roboty niż zadania, które zleciłam. Może mi pani powie co to takiego?

I pokazała całej klasie zawartość brudnopisu Erin. Cudnie, już kochała tę kobietę.

Parę osób zachichotało złośliwie, zwłaszcza Aurora Jackson, pieszczoszka nauczycieli o ślicznej buzi. Wyglądała jak aniołek, ale to był Szatan wcielony.

 _A żeby ją szlag prosto z nieba trafił_ , pomyślała gniewnie Erin, _Ją i tą starą wiedźmę._

* * *

Pod koniec dnia, Erin i wszyscy uczniowie byli zmaltretowani psychicznie i fizycznie. Ostatnią lekcją był W-F, a wuefiści po prostu nie byli ludźmi. Bieganie w kółko przez bite czterdzieści pięć minut w dusznej sali gimnastycznej? Coś było z tymi ludźmi ewidentnie nie tak.

Dziewczyna z trudem powstrzymała się od zdjęcia trampków z obtartych stóp i jechania na rowerze z bosymi stopami [od autorki: NIE polecam]. Ale nie pojechała prosto do domu. Nie, dziś jej się tam nie spieszyło. Z dwóch powodów: po pierwsze- dziś w domu pojawiała się kobieta mająca czelność nazywać się matką Erin i jej mężuś, a po drugie- chciała sprawdzić coś w kanionie.

Kanion na obrzeżach Jasper był kwintesencją tego czego Erin w tym mieście nienawidziła: pustka, monotonia, nuda. Może i był tu najlepszy zasięg w mieście, ale nic poza tym. Oczywiście Erin nie miała nic przeciwko pustyni ani kanionom. Pustynia w Nevadzie miała swoje niezaprzeczalne piękno; to dzikie śmietniska stanowiły problem. A kanion w Jasper tym właśnie był. Problemem i śmietniskiem w jednym. Tam rura wylotowa ścieków miejskich, tam pamiątki po jakiejś dzikiej imprezie małolatów, tam pozostałości po jakiejś budowie...

W kanionie nie było żywej duszy. Idealnie.

\- No to do roboty - Erin zatarła ręce, wyjęła z plecaka kilka puszek z farbami i rzuciła się na najbliższą ścianę. Nie wiedziała co namalować, po prostu pozwoliła swojej wyobraźni popłynąć.

_You've got a great car,_ _Yeah, what's wrong with it today?_ _I used to have one too,_ _Maybe you'll come and have a look._ _I really love your hairdo,Yeah,_ _I'm glad you like mine too,_ _See what lookin' pretty cool will get ya._

_So what do you do?_ _Oh yeah I wait tables too._ _No I haven't heard your band,_ _Cause you guys are pretty new._ _But if you dig on Vegan food,_ _Well come over to my work,_ _I'll have them cook you something that you'll really love,_

_Cause I like you,_ _Yeah, I like you,_ _And I'm feelin so Bohemian like you,_ _Yeah, I like you,_ _Yeah, I like you,_ _And I feel wahoo, wooo*_

Dziewczyna nie potrafiła śpiewać, ale miała to gdzieś. To, że czegoś się nie potrafi, nie znaczy, że nie można tego robić i nie lubić. Nucenie kawałków zasłyszanych w radiu pomagało jej w pracy. Poza tym, tutaj nikt nie rzucałby komentarzami typu."Zamknij paszczę, miauczysz jak zdychający kot!".

Nagle usłyszała ryk potężnych silników samochodowych, dobiegający gdzieś z całkiem bliska. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Proszę, proszę, jak miło.

Wieczorem szykowała się niezła balanga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Bohemian like You, The Dandy Warhole
> 
> Pierwszy rozdział taki sobie, ale w przyszłych postaram się poprawić. Słowo honoru.


	2. Chapter 2

Choć samo miasteczko spało, prawdziwe życie tej okolicy zaczynało się po zmroku. W kanionie zebrała się grupa ludzi. Kilku miało auta i to najlepszych marek. Erin obserwowała całe zgromadzenie z wzgórza, a konkretnie z wnętrza czarnego astona martina DBS v12. Ta piękna maszyna należała do jej ojczyma, ale przez większość czasu kurzyła się w garażu. Po ukończeniu pracy nad graffiti, Erin zakradła się do domu i zwinęła auto (kluczyki zawsze były w schowku). Ojczym chyba ją zauważył, bo kiedy odjeżdżała, słyszała jakieś wrzaski, ale miała je gdzieś. Niech się drze, tak naprawdę tylko zapłacił za auto, nie używał go.

Poza faktem, że Erin była artystką-samoukiem, była także wyścigowcem-amatorem. W Jasper nie można było wielu możliwości na zastrzyki adrenaliny, więc sięgnęła po najłatwiej dostępną opcję. Nie miała jeszcze prawa jazdy (dwa razy oblała teoretyczny i raz praktyczny), ale jeździła o wiele lepiej niż większość jej rówieśników. Tfu, a co tam, jeździła najlepiej w tym cholernym, zapyziałym mieście i pal licho wymiar sprawiedliwości.

Erin nagle usłyszała sygnał do startu. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i wcisnęła pedał gazu. Skierowała się w dół zbocza i podjechała bliżej jezdni. Teraz wystarczy znaleźć dogodne miejsce do przyłączenia się do wyścigu. Nagle jej uwagę przykuł aston martin, ale wściekle czerwony, z płomieniami na bokach i złotymi kołpakami. Dziewczyna zamrugała zaskoczona. Wśród uczestników nielegalnych wyścigów krążyły rozmaite plotki na tego konkretnego auta. Mówili o nim "Czerwony Kosiarz". Nigdy nie widziano jego kierowcy, ale był dość krwiożerczy; jego ulubioną strategią było spychanie konkurentów z drogi, co często kończyło się poważnymi wypadkami.

Samo to powinno być wystarczającym ostrzeżeniem, żeby się do niego nie zbliżać, ale ciekawość była za silna. Erin podjechała bliżej "Czerwonego Kosiarza". Miał przyciemnione szyby i nie mogła dostrzec kto jest w środku. Ciekawe.

Nagle do wyścigu dołączyły trzy nowe pojazdy: żółta Urbana, zielona terenówka i... motor Darby'ego! Dosiadała go jakaś kobieta w kombinezonie i kasku. Kto to był? Czerwony Kosiarz chyba ich znał, bo nagle przyspieszył i zjechał z drogi. Tamci pojechali za nim, na pustynię. Erin zawahała się; nie chciała rezygnować z wyścigu, ale trzy na jednego? Niezbyt fair.

 _O co ci chodzi?! Nawet nie znasz tego całego Czerwonego Kosiarza! Wpakujesz się w coś, co się źle skończy!_ , zdenerwował się głos w jej głowie. Tylko, że tym razem go zignorowała. Pojechała za pościgiem.

Nie była pewna jak długo jechała za tą bandą, ale w końcu zauważyła, że światła stoją. Szybko wjechała za skały. Cokolwiek tam się działo, lepiej zachować ostrożność. Ostrożnie wyjrzała na zewnątrz auta i osłupiała.

To były roboty. Gigantyczne roboty, które jeszcze przed chwilą były pojazdami. Najbliżej stał motor, a raczej motorynka, sądząc po sylwetce. Przyglądała się jak żółty i zielony tłuką robota, który jeszcze przed chwilą był Czerwonym Kosiarzem. Walce towarzyszyły oczywiście wyzwiska najróżniejszego rodzaju (co do żółtego Erin nie była pewna, ponieważ jego głos brzmiał jak brzęczenie) i rozmaite kanty (głównie ze strony czerwonego).

Erin patrzyła z fascynacją na to wszystko. To się po prostu nie mieściło w głowie! Bezwiednie sięgnęła po telefon. Walki już nie sfilmuje, ale to co nastąpi: jak najbardziej.

Czerwony robot półleżał na ziemi i posyłał mordercze spojrzenia w kierunku pozostałych maszyn, które go otoczyły. Motorynka Darby'ego przystawiła mu broń palną, coś w rodzaju działa, do głowy.

\- Więc jak będzie, Knockout? - spytała motorynka dalej grożąc mu bronią. - Powiesz nam gdzie jest Optimus, czy mamy cię zmusić?

\- A niech was rdza zeżre - splunął czerwony robot nazywany Knockoutem. Z jego spojrzenia biły skrajne obrzydzenie i niechęć.

\- Jak uważasz - motorynka wzruszyła ramionami i skinęła na swoich towarzyszy - Panowie, przemówcie naszemu koledze do rozsądku.

Zielony wielkolud zatarł ręce i już przygotował się do zadania ciosu, a brzęczymucha przytrzymał Knockouta, by nie uciekł. Nagle motorynka oberwała kamieniem w tył głowy, a między nogi robotów wjechał czarny aston martin, wzbijając potężne tumany kurzu, które zasłoniły napastnikom pole widzenia.

* * *

Erin nie miała bladego pojęcia co jej strzeliło do głowy, żeby zaatakować te stalowe giganty, ale to zrobiła. Cisnęła kamieniem w łeb niebieskiej i zaszarżowała astonem martinem na całą bandę. Jakim cudem udało jej się tak lawirować między nogami robotów, nie była pewna, adrenalina zaćmiła jej wzrok. Ale udało jej się rozproszyć napastników; tumany piachu zasłoniły im widok. Teraz pora na trudniejszą część.

\- Knockout, wiej! - Erin wystawiła głowę przez okno - No wiej, ty matole!

Knockout wytrzeszczył na nią czerwone ślepia, ale szybko przeobraził się w czerwone auto i dał w długą. Motorynka szczeknęła coś do swoich towarzyszy. Ona i gruby rzucili się w pogoń za Knockoutem, a Brzęczymucha pojechała za Erin. Cudnie. Musiała dostać się do miasta, tam miała większe szanse na ukrycie się.

Pościg przypominał trochę walkę na zamarzniętym jeziorze w "Die Another Day", ale bez rakiet i gadżetów w samochodach. Chociaż Erin nie zdziwiłaby się, gdyby Brzęczymucha miał jakiegoś asa w rękawie.

Była już prawie na miejscu, gdy nagle Brzęczymucha uderzył w jej auto, a Erin wpadła w poślizg. Nie zdążyła wyhamować. Dachowała w rowie.

* * *

Po stwierdzeniu, że Arcee i Bulkhead zrezygnowali z pościgu, Knockout odetchnął z ulgą i wyjechał ze starego magazynu na obrzeżach Jasper. Miał szczęście, że tamta smarkata samica tkankowca w super aucie się wtrąciła, bo byłoby z nim krucho. Z nim i jego lakierem, oczywiście.

Swoją drogą, czemu ta smarkula zrobiła? Nie znała go, nie znała Autobotów, a mimo to pomogła mu. Zabawne. Knockout zwykle gardził ludźmi, ich przerośniętym ego i słabościami, ale ten konkretny okaz mu... zaimponował. Dotychczas nie wierzył, że to możliwe.

Noc była piękna, a pęd powietrza- przyjemnie zimny, ale Deceptikoński medyk nie mógł ryzykować ponownego spotkania z Autobotami. Dzisiejszy incydent dowiódł, że są już zdesperowane i zdolne do wszystkiego, byle odzyskać swojego pożal się Iskro lidera. Musiał wracać. Im szybciej tym lepiej.

Już miał poprosić bazę o most ziemny, ale wtedy dostrzegł w rowie przy drodze znajome auto. Zwyczajną maszynę, nie Cybertrończyka. A w środku- nieprzytomnego tkankowca płci żeńskiej.

\- Proszę, proszę... Co my tu mamy? - Knockout stanął na nogi i podszedł bliżej. Teraz miał okazję lepiej przyjrzeć się jej z bliska. Miała lekko opaloną skórę (naturalną konsekwencję życia w pustynnym miasteczku), szczupłą, prawie że kościstą figurę, brązowe włosy do łopatek spięte w zwykłą kitkę, jeansy, t-shirt i stare trampki. Krwawiła z czoła, nosa i ust, nie zdziwiłby się też, gdyby miała jakiś krwotok wewnętrzny.

~ _Knockout!_ ~ ryknął nagle głos w komunikatorze, wywołując niemęski pisk u Knockouta ~ _Gdzie ty do cholery jesteś?! Zresztą nieważne, za pięć minut chcę cię widzieć na statku, dotarło?!_

\- Tak jest, Lordzie Megatronie - wymamrotał medyk znów spoglądając na wrak z nieprzytomną dziewczyną - Już jestem w drodze.

* * *

Grace Smith była podróżniczką na emeryturze, ciocią Erin i de facto jej prawną opiekunką, odkąd biologiczna matka dziewczyny zawiodła na tym polu sromotnie. Oczywiście jej siostra, Jane Serano-Smith, tego nie doceniała i uważała, że Grace deprawuje jej dziecko i ma na nią zły wpływ. Jej mężulek dopingował swoją kobietę w walce przeciwko siostrze, jednocześnie wgapiając się w licealistkę. Był gnidą i to najobleśniejszą z możliwych.

Incydent z kradzieżą astona tylko dolał oliwy do ognia tego sporu.

\- Ładnie ją wychowałaś, nie ma co! - wściekała się Jane brzęcząc biżuterią, której zatrważającą ilością była obwieszona.

\- Nie przypominam sobie byś tak protestowała, gdy ten pieprzony dewot zmusił cię do porzucenia dziecka - prychnęła Grace opierając ręce na biodrach. Pod ręką miała patelnię, na wypadek gdyby potrzebowała twardszych argumentów na przemówienie siostrze do rozumu.

\- Nie próbuj oskarżać Tima o twoje błędy! - wrzasnęła piskliwie fanka biżuterii stając w obronie mężczyzny - To ty rozpasałaś moje dziecko, bo byłaś zazdrosna!

\- Brawo, kochanie! - Tim Serano zaklaskał - Pokaż grubej!

Grace potrzebowała tylko dwóch ciosów patelnią i solidnego kopa w tyłek siostry, by wygonić tę parkę na zewnątrz. Gdy odjechali, kobieta usiadła przy oknie i obserwowała ulicę. Erin jeszcze nie wróciła, ale może trzeba uzbroić się w cierpliwość.

Erin już parę razy uciekała z domu.


End file.
